fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Arsenal (Samurai Strike)
These are the weapons used in Power Rangers: Samurai Strike. Samuraizers. The Samuraizers are the Ranger's morphers and also devices to channel Symbol Power. *'Samuraizers (Rangers)' - There are (5) core Samuraizers in the series belonging to the Samurai Rangers. Each Samuraizer has the ability to channel Symbol Power that can be used in the Rangers advantage. *'Samuraizer (Samurai Gold) - '''Unlike the other Samuraizers, Ashton's Samuraizer is powered by electricity and Symbols are texted out other than drawn out in the air. To activate the morphing mode, Ashton must text the morphing kanji in and then insert a disk on the top of it. *'Samuraizers (Sato and Uncle Ji)' - These Samuraizers are brown in colour and can only be used to make calls to the other Ranger's Samuraizers. *'Samuraizers (Kimico as Samurai Red (2))' - This Samuraizer belonged to Kimico and Shin's father and was left in the Kingdom of The Mountain. When Kimico was taken their after she was badly injured by Chibba, the Samuraizer was given to her to complete the Sealing Symbol since she also shared the same blood as the Original Samurai Red Ranger. Samuraizer (2).jpg|Samuraizer. Samuraizer (Gold).jpg|Samuraizer (Gold) Samuraizer.jpg|Samuraizer (Kimico's as Samurai Red) Samurai Spin Katana. Main Article : Samurai Spin Katana The Samurai Spin Katana is the Rangers' sole sidearm which morphs into multiple functional weapon forms. It can transform into *Each ranger's individual weapon: **'Blaze Sword - Red Ranger's zanbato **'Aqua Bow - '''Blue Ranger's bow **'Forest Spear '- Green Ranger's spear **'Earth Slicer - 'Yellow Ranger's fuuma shuriken **'Hurricane Fan - Pink Ranger's war fan *'Super Katana' - power-up weapon. *'Mega Katana '- control device for the zords. *'Shark Sword '- power-up weapon and auxiliary Zord. *'Super Mega Katana '- control the Megazord with the Black Box attached unto it. *'Shogun Mega Katana' - controls the Bull Zord and Megazord and is used in battle. Samurai Spin Katana.jpg|Samurai Spin Katana Mega Katana.png|Mega Katana Super Spin Katana.jpg|Super Samurai Katana Mega Katana.jpg|Super Mega Katana Shogun Mega Katana.jpg|Shogun Mega Katana Shark Sword.jpg|Shark Sword Attacks. *'Blazing Strike': Shin's signature attack that envelope his sword in flames, he can either swing with the sword enveloped or fire a wave of flames at the emeny. *Tsunami Strike: Nathan's signature attack that envelops his sword in water and releases a large wave of water. *'Forest Strike': Joey's signature attack that envelops his sword in leaves and releases a wave of green energy at the enemy or sets him up for his Tree Symbol Strike attack. **'Tree Symbol Strike': Joey's secondary attack. He swings his Spin Katana while in a Leaf Vortex, drawing the Forest Symbol for four powerful slashes and strikes. **'Leaf Storm': Joey's third attack. Can be performed with the Spin Katana and Bear Disk. *'Seismic Strike': Melanie's signature attack the envelops her Katana in a cyclone of earth and releases a wave of yellow energy or causes a small earthquake around the enemy. **'Earth Symbol Strike': Melanie's secondary attack. She swings her Spin Katana drawing the Earth symbol in the air for a powerful strike. **'Primate Cyclone': Melanie's third attack. She spins rapidly slashing the enemy with her Spin Katana. *'Air Strike': Kimico signature attack the envelops her Katana in wind that can send enemies flying with a pinkish sparkling wave containing powerful winds. Barracuda Blade. The Barracuda Blade -''' is Samurai Gold's personal weapon, a Tantō that he uses in his high speed slash attacks. His final strike is the 100 Blade Strike, which slashes the Demon enemy multiple times with energy strikes. The Barracude Blade is tranformed into a Mega Blade when Gold Ranger enters his Zord. Attack. * '100 Blade Strike ': Antonio's high speed slash attack, which attacks the enemy multiple times with energy strikes or multiple slashes. Samurai Power Disks. Main Article : Samurai Power Disks A Samurai Power Disk is taken from the Samurai Ranger’s Disk Buckle and is attached to the hilt of the Samurai Spin Katana to power it up with their signature attacks or summon their Samurai weapons. Disk Buckle. The Disk Buckle generates whatever Samurai Power Disk is needed for any particular purpose. It doesn't appear to store all the disks at once but provides them one at a time that the one Samurai Ranger wants. The design resembles a portable CD player, except attached to a belt strip. Shogun Buckle. Main Article : Shogun Battlizer 'The Shogun Buckle -' is a special belt that is needed to activate the Shogun Battlizer. Once the Shogun Battle Disk is inserted into it, the Samurai Rangers can access its true powers. Shogun Buckle (0).jpg|Shogun Buckle (Closed) Shogun Buckle (1).jpg|Shogun Buckle (Disk being inserted) Shogun Buckle (2).jpg|Shogun Buckle (Disk inserted) Shogun Battlizer (Red).png|Shogun Buckle (Red Fully Battlized) Shogun Battlizer (Pink).jpg|Shogun Buckle (Pink Fully Battlized) Bull Blaster. 'The Bull Blaster -' is a blaster styled similarly to the Bull Megazord's. The Bull Blaster is powered by its own disk that bursts out with a gigantic blow blast. Upon the Bull Blaster's introduction, the Bull Megazord carries its own gigantic version to use along side its Rotating Blaster. Super Bull Blaster. 'Super Bull Blaster '- is the combination of Bull Blaster, Samurai Spin Katana, and the Black Box. With the Samurai Spin Katan being affixed to its top/back portion, the sword's tip forms a third 'edge', adding to the horns of the bull. The weapon can be wielded by any ranger in Super Mode, but primarily by the Red Ranger. When activated, the Bull on the blaster roars and energizes its blast. Shogun Mega Spear. The Bull Blaster can also combine with the Mega Blade to form the '''Shogun Mega Spear. Its handle folds in to make it one long bar and the handle of the Mega Blade attaches on the other end to form a staff. It is used along side the Shogun Battlizer as the Megazords' finishing attack with it slashing upon the cockpit to activate the finishing attack and is also used to take down Scrappers and Demons in the battle field. Lantern Zord Mini Mode and Lantern Sword. The Lantern Zord is originally in the form of a lantern with a sword. It is usually used by Ashton. It can also used to generate certain disck like the Shark Attack Disk. It can also be used as a lantern. It can transform into its massive Zord Mode using a special Kanji/Power Symbol. SUV. The Samurai Rangers utilize an SUV for long distance travel. It is a modified Cadillac Escalade with the Shiba Family emblem on its door. Nathan once used it to drive to the coast to catch the Swordfish Zord. It was also used in Samurai Strike Returns, driven by Sato to take Shin and Kimico to the other Rangers who were waiting for the Red Ranger's arrival. Category:Power Rangers Arsenals (CN) Category:Samurai Strike Arsenals (CN)